Ten songs in a little bar
by John 'Doc' Holliday
Summary: A ten songs format fan fiction for black lagoon. Read maybe you'll write your own. A/U, I do not own Black Lagoon. And oh yeah very thought/note format.


**A/N**

**Yo just saw this and I'm gonna try this! Using my phone since my Ipod is out of reach doing it on Rock! Prolly gonna be major AU. Ps writing this A/N before the fic so it's a pretty good look into my mind for you psych majors.**

**Here are the rules they are very simple.**

**Pick a fandom, character or pairing that you like.**

**Set your music player or Ipod to shuffle**

**For each song write a drabble that's related to the song. You only have as long as the song plays, once its finished that's the end of the fic.**

**Do ten of them and post.**

**Oh yeah and may your pen stay sharp, and your wits keen.**

_Separate ways (worlds apart) by Journey_

_An oldie but a goodie!_

Revy why, why does it always seem that whenever I get close to you, you shut the door hard on me? Who did you lose to make you feel this way? I'm always here for you, even if I leave Black Lagoon, even if Dutch betrays you I'll be there. Do you remember that night, the night we first touched? I understand your pain is something I can never understand, that I am Rock and you are Two Hands. But maybe I'm in love with you, Revy. I will not desert you! I will be your rock, someday realize that!

_2. She never cried in front of me by Toby Keith_

_Country and Two Hands, man I don't believe it but it works._

Damn this whiskey doesn't taste as good without Revy. When I saw her and him, that assassin from triad, I nearly lost it. Good thing she started locking up her guns… But she said that she was sad it was him and not me. Why didn't she let me know she never did open up to me and let me? Now and only now is she crying, I can see why now. But how did she expect me to know that she was letting go. I need to drink this whole bottle then maybe, I'll feel better. This is going to be a sad story; she'd laugh at my sorry state right now wouldn't she? Hell, Rebecca!

_Boyfriend by Justin Bieber_

_Courtesy of my sister, I'm going to go all two hands on her soon._

Revy I love you, even though you've shot me, punched me, kicked me, hit me, and generally abused me. Eda may chase me but I'll still stand with you. I won't try to change you, but I wouldn't give you up. Nothing you've done so far has shaken me nothing else can. So just give me a chance, what do you say?

_4. Chicken and Biscuits by Colt Ford_

_OH MY, this is going to be serious fun!_

Lord have mercy, every time I touch Revy I swear I forget where I am or who I am. She is can be the most beautiful woman in the world and at the same time the strongest person, she is an enigma. An opposite in every way about her soft skinned but hard hearted, quick witted but dull emotionally. I guess that's why I can't get enough of her, and I just want to hold her close at least once.

_Back in Black by ACDC_

_I'm gonna make this a Dutch one._

I'm back in this city; it's not quite the paradise it used to be. It's become rotten and corrupt, dirty and broken. I think I need some protection, even though Death never seems to catch me. I may be back but I used up a few of my lives that last time. Maybe I should call Hotel Moscow? Hmmm, I need a crew too, a mechanic, radar man, and a gunman. Maybe that new chick, Rebecca Two Hands, I think it was. Yes she would do just fine for my PT boat. You know what, seven seas I am most definitely back, this calls for a drink. I think I'll try that Yellow Flag place.

_6. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger by Kelly Clarkson_

_Cliché I know but hey it's in there._

Rock, I have survived being robbed, shot, friends and family being killed; but when I think you are hurt I feel something different. I came away stronger from all those incidents, nothing could stop me. But when you confront me I stop I become weak, you of all people can stop me. But don't think I'm in love with you IDIOT!

_7. I want to know what love is by Foreigner_

_Hmmm? Who should I put here… EDA! Hahaha_

Hey Rock just wanted to let you know that, I really like being around you. I want to be with you, I might even love you. I know you aren't just looking for a good time you aren't that shallow. But to admit I first took interest in you when I figured that Revy wanted you. You know I've been hurt, and have been lonely but contrary to Revy I'll let you in to my heart to show me your love. Do you think you can change me Rock? Or are you just that interested in Revy, but until you make up your mind, remember my sights are on you, and I never miss.

_8. Died in your arms tonight by Cutting Crew_

_Hmmmm._

Rock winced as Revy picked him up from off the cold concrete that was very slick, with his blood. He vaguely heard Revy make a sound similar to a sob, as if she was crying. Rock reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Rock, y-you're alive!" Revy gasped.

"Of course of I'm alive, what were you shooting for me?" Rock coughed blood pouring out of several bullet holes.

"Rock I'm sorry I didn't go for you when I had a chance."

"Dumbass, you still haven' made a play for me, besides a man doesn't let the woman do that." Rock laughed, in pain.

"Idiot, you are an idiot Rock… But I love you. I'm glad you stayed with us instead of returning to your company. I love you Rock."

(P.S. he lives)

_9. Old time rock and roll by bob seger_

_This one is tough._

"Hey Rock what are you doing with that junk?" Revy called out as Rock walked into the apartment with some paper bags.

"It's a record player, I thought you were a music fan with that tape player you always have around." Rock smiled enjoying being back with the group and out of the hospital.

"Idiot," She said rolling her eyes, "You don't even know what is on that tape."

"Actually I do its Aerosmith's greatest love songs!" Rock teased.

Revy's face turned 50 shades of red, "YOU LITTLE PEEK!" Rock and Dutch just started laughing at Revy.

Dutch got up to grab a beer, "What did you get? Only one record?"

"Yeah Handel's Messiah, remember from Die Hard, same song." Rock laughed.

Revy just turned even redder and stalked off her to her room, and Dutch just patted Rock on the shoulder, and said with a wink; "Time for some damage control, mate, and good luck Rebecca cuz we both know can be a bitch when she's mad."

_10. Fore she was mama by Clay Walker_

_Oh well this is the end of our little journey together enjoy this last song. Also try reading the stories while listening to the songs, makes it a bit more fun._

"HEY ROCK, where did the kids go?" Revy came into the living room to find Dutch and Rock watching a ball game and drinking beer, and she was pissed.

Dutch spoke up first, "I thought I saw them run into your room, Rebecca."

Revy walked over and smacked Rock, "What if they found my Cutlasses?"

Rock tried to joke with his wife, "I bet we'd have known that by now right?"

Just before Revy could punch Rock, the kids came out with a lot of Revy's old Black Lagoon gear, minus her Sword Cutlasses. "What are these things, Mommy?"

"Old stuff from when I used to work for Uncle Dutch, can you put them back sweethearts?" Rebecca glared at the two men on her couch.


End file.
